


when we were young

by naemeulssi



Category: Cravity (Band), kang minhee - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naemeulssi/pseuds/naemeulssi
Summary: wherein koo jungmo reminisce the memories he and minhee had when they were young.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 13





	when we were young

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic here so pls bare with errors and i recommend you to listen to changes and i fall apart remix!

i remembered the first contest we joined together. we were a duo and we sang adele's song 'when we were young'. _"you look like a movie, you sound like a song" minhee sang. "my god this reminds me of when we were young." jungmo continued._

i couldn't believe that we won that contest. we weren't even close. we were just picked by our music teacher but who knows? we did become close after that. we eat with each other, play video games, sing with each other and do crazy things with each other.

i remembered the day you surprised me. it was my birthday. you didn't talked to me for a whole week. i thought you were already tired of me. i ate lunch alone but because of you, i met wonjin. he ate lunch with me, filling your absence. when the day of my birthday came, the moment i reached home, you and my mom was there and of course, i still remember what you said and gave to me that day. _you said ''you will always be the biggest blessing i had in my life." and gave me the necklace._ until now, i still wear it.

i still remember the day we had our own fight. i didn't know that i would be able to confess through that. you were mad about wonjin and i was tired from the music club. it was so intense, you were burning with anger but at the end of the day, we're okay, we even became lovers because of that fight.

i still remember our first date, we strolled at han river, ate ramen and watched the sunset. that was the most amazing day of my life because you were there, for me.

i still remember the day you kissed me. we were on a date in an amusement park. we rode the ferris wheel. it sounds cliche but when we reached the top. you leaned to me and kissed me. i still remember the cherry chapstick you were wearing. 

i still remember the day we met each other's parents and we were celebrating our 3rd year anniversary. we were at the long table. i'm facing you, my mom's facing yours and your dad is facing mine. we were both very nervous, we thought that our parents won't accept us. at first, they were shocked but thank to our mothers, they accepted us. we were legal to each other.

i still remember the day we celebrated our 4th anniversary. you gave me a dog and named it, mogu. you gave me a dog that resembles you, a maltese one. you said that this dog will make me remember him. i was clueless at what he said but still, we spent the night together, we stargazed and went home.

but what i didn't know, is that you were leaving. that night we spent together is the last night that i would be with you. i woke up, no messages from you, i tried contacting you but you weren't answering. i tried asking your parents but they weren't telling anything. you left me. you left me hanging.


End file.
